Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Every story has a talk page, please refrain from altering the articles to add your opinions and use the talk page. If your pasta is not placed on the article listing, it WILL be deleted. A list can be found here. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Suggested Reading *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules *Site Rules listing *Pointsgaming # *0004 00044 *$1 Million Box, The *100,000 *11:11 *12th Floor *13 *13th Month *17021 *207 *31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death *4 *48 Stories *50's Restaurant, The *5D's Wheelie Breakers *666. Trashface *9 *92% *93064th Goodbye A *A Breakfast Visit From Bob *A Candle Cove Anecdote *A Gift of Grandma *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters - The Final Scare *AbandonLONLINESS *Abandoned Chateau *Abandoned Convenience Store, The *Abandoned Train Station, The *Accusations *Across the Border *Across the Room *Actaea Pachypoda *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *Adam Foster *Adventure Time.avi *Adventure Time: Socrates' Wish (The Lost Episode) *After the Flash *AFTERWARD *Agent From MIPA, The *Aggie *Airlock *Albert Fish's Letter *Algorithm, The *All Toasters Toast Toast *Alone *Alternate Soul, An *Alternate Universe, The *Always Watching *Always With You *Amy's Video *Ana's Friends *And On The 8th Day *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *AnakKrakatau *Angel, The *Angel in my Room, The *Angela Anaconda Lost Episode *Animal Crossing *Animated Doll *Another Lost HTF Episode *Another Lost JTS Episode (Spanish) *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another Perspective on BOB *Another You *Another Youtube *Antarctic Bar, The *Apartment, The *Apartament 302 *Apartment 366 *Apple A Day, An *Apple Company Is Watching Us *Are You Scared? *Are You Sure? *Arizona *Arnold Vonmarshall *Aroostook Massacre *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Assassin's Creed *Assassin's Creed Virus *Asylum, The *At Last *Attempted *Attention *Audible *Audino Wants To Play *Audrine *Aunt *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Baby Shoes *Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Backseat Murderer, The *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Dreams *Bad Idea *Banjo-Kazooie *Barbie.avi *Barnebee and Pals *Barricade *Baseball Boy, The *Basement, The *Bathroom Mirror, The *Believers *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Ben Is Back *Benjamin Franklin *Bas-Relief, The *Behemoth *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Big Bad Wolf *Big Boss, The - Saw in the Head Scene *Big Head-O, The *Billy.jpg *BINARYSTEP.EXE *Binary DNA *Bird, The *Bird Cage, The *Birthday *Birthmark *Black Coffin, The *Black Diamond, The *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black Prism *Black Shuck *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widow, The *Black Widows *Black Wind, The *Blankets *Blasphemous Comfort *Blockland Creepy Disaster *Blockland: Strange Happenings *Blockland Evil Jelly *Blood *Blood Mirror, The *Blood Moon Is Rising, The *Blood Scent *Bloody GIR (Spanish Version) *Bloody Tear Man *Bloody Toe, The *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blue Screen of Death, The *Blue Tears *Blueberries *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Boa *Bob *Bob Ross *Boiled Sweets *Bon Appétit *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Bottle *Bound to Death *Breath *Bread Box, The *Breakfast Visit From Bob, A *Brick, The (Blockland) *Broken (from Reality) *Broken Dreams *Broken Soul *Bug Man *Building, The *Bunnyman Bridge *Buried Alive Model *Busses Suck *Buttercup.avi *Button Day *Bwystfel, The C *Cab, The *Cabin and the Dolls, The *Cabin, The *Cabinets *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call of Duty: Blacks Ops Zombies: Round 666 *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Lost Level *Cama, La (The Bed) *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Candle Cove *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candlejack Article, Th *Candy *Canker *Can't Fail *Captcha Predictions *Carbonated Blood *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Cartoon Network Scary Bumper *Case No. 304 *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Case Of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Cask of Amontillado, The *Castle of Flesh *Cave, The *Caves, The *Cave-In *CD, The *Cell Phone *Cell Phones *Cell Phone Game, The *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Change For A Dollar *Channel, The *Chanting *Chao *Check the Camera *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chewing *Chiasma *Child's Nightmare, A *Chile Diaries *Childhood Superstitions *Chinatown Well, The *Chinese Letters *Chocolate *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cinema, The *Circle *Circuit, The *City House, The *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Cloak and Dagger *Closet *Closest Enemy, The *Club Foot, Big Mansion *CoD: Black Hell Ops *COLORS *Collector, The *"Come Closer" *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Computers Have It All *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Contaminated Water *Copies *Core *Corner, The *Corruption *Couch, The *Counter-Strike: Source *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cousin, The *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Creative Writing *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creepypasta Is Bad For You *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Creepypasta wiki members pasta *Crossover *Crowded Street *Cry Baby Lane *Cryin' *Cthulhu Cultus *Cul-de-Sac *Cupcakes *Curator *Cure, The *Curiosity *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Cursedtini *Curse of Kaupe, The *Cute Waitress, The D *Dad.txt *Daddy’s Little Angel *Daleks, The *Damned, The *Dance *Dance with the Devil *Dancing Down an Indian Hallway in Darkness *Dangerous Game *Dangerous Roads *Dare, The *Dargaia's Nectar *Dark Corners *Dark Grove, The *Dark Radiance *Dark Station?, The *Dark Joke, A *Dark Link *Dark Night *Dark Side of Season Eight *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Data Fragments *David's Game *Day in the Field, The *Dead Bart *Dead Boy *Dead Drop *Dead Fred *Dead Woods Circus *Dear Diary *Dear Hearts and Gentle People *Dear Journal *Death *Death Cult *Death's Truck *Death's Virus *Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two, The *Debut *Decaying Mall, The *Deeper Darkness *Deepest Fear, The *Demented Diary of John Meriam, The *Demon Cat of Guanajuato *Demon Virus *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale *Dents In Your Wall *Denver Airport *Depths, The *Desert Apocalypse *Desert Diary *Designer, The *Desperate For Minecraft *Devil Music *Devil's Circle, The *Devil's Wood *DevilX PC Drivers *Diablo II: Mephisto's Nightmare *Diary, The *Diary of a Madman *Diary on the Ground *Diddy Kong Racing - The Satanic Code *Diary of a Missed Love, The *Die Before You Sleep *Dil's Origin *Dining Room or There Is Nothing *Disoriented Tune *Disappearing Man, The *DMT *Do Not Feed the Animals *Do Not Read This, I Beg You *Do Try *Doctor *Doctor's Orders, The *Dog Bite *Dogs Do's and Don'ts *Doll, The *Dolly *Don’t Let The Cold Man In *Don't Look Back *Don't Look Back At Him *Don't Look Out The Window *Don't make fake facebook profiles *Don't Open Your Eyes *Don't Stop Running *Don't Swim on Sundays *Don't Worry About It *Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 *Doodle's Suicide *Doom 3 Nightmare *Doom 3 Scary *Doors *Doppelganger *Doug's Real Life *Doughboy, The - The Ghost of the Great War *Dr. Zomboss, The Boss of All Zombies *Dragon Poster *Dragon Ritual *Drawing, The *D R E A M *Dream, The *Dream Death *Dream Journal of James, The *Dream Memories *DreamScape *Dreamer *Dreams Are Better Than Reality *Dripping *Drips 'n Needles *Dudley *Dust *Dust Devils *Dusty Corners *Dyatlov Pass Incident *Dyatlov Pass Incident (Another Story) E *E-Spirits *Easter Egg-Snow on Mt. Silver *Echo in the Void, The *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Edgar Allan Auditore *Egg, An *Egg Sac *Eh Oh *Eisenhower Interstate Phenomena, The *El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode *Electronics *Elevator, The *Elevator Incident *Elizabeth Krull *Emails From Scotland *Emerald Eyes *Emergency Alert Systems *Empty *Empty (first go) *Empty Skin Men *Enclosing *End, The *End of Man, The *End of the Line *End of the World, The *Engie's Suicide.avi *Eraser *Eric's Mirror *Escape From Kingdom Hospital *Eternal Dream *Eternity Town *Evaporation *EVE Online Suicides, The *Ever-Burning Lightbulb, The *Ever Felt Another Presence? *EVERY...LOST...EPISODE...CREEPYPASTA...EVAR *Every Story Has a Moral *Evil Emerald *Evilball.flv *Evil Zubat Cave *Exam *Exit *Extra Credit *Extraterrestrial *Eye Contact *Eyes *Eyes on the Ceiling *Eye, The *Eye Los Ojos F *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *Failed Rituals *Fairly Odd Parents Lost Episode : Sweet Revenge *Fall, The *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Citadel: Crucified Knights *Fallout 3 - Pint Sized Slasher *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Fallout Effect, The *Family Guy Lost Episode *Family Portrait, The *Fairly Odd Parents Lost Episode : Sweet Revenge *Farewell *Farewell My Pots and Pans *FarmVile *Fear Hormone, The *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Fences *Ferrari *Fetid Cage *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Filbert's Funeral *Fine Entertainment *Fingerprints, The *Fire *First Kill *Fish in the Mirror, The *Fissure *Flickering Light Bulb *Flip Book *Floyd *Focus *Fog *Follow the Leader *For A Good Cause *For Rent: *For The Few *Foresight *Forest Eternal *Forever Fretful Minecraftian *Forgotten Something *Forgotten Vending Machine, The *Forlorn *Fortresscraft:Creepy Glitches *Foster's Home: The Death of Mac *Found Diary, The *Foundonthetape *Freak *Freelancer *Fresh Faces *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Creepy* *Fresh Prince Of Bel-air Lost Episode *Fresh Start, A *Friends Don't Let Friends *Friends Like These *Frightful Fables of Fickle Faye, The *Frightful Fables of Fickle Faye, The - The True Last Episodes *From What I Heard *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *From the Diary of Thomas Pepper *From The Ground Up - A Terraria Tale *From the Journal of Gabriel Orwell *Frown Cat *Frozen *Frozen for the Future *Frozen Release *Fulcrum, The *Fullmetal Alchemist Episode 52: Edward's Revenge *Funeral, The *Funny Creepypasta *FUTURAMA LATST EPISDOE *Future Is Open, The G *.GIF, The *GabeN.wmv *Gai Kao *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gallery, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gary Glitter's Lost Audio Tapes *Gates *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Gengar and Clefable *Georgia *Get Help *Get Thee *Ghost Hunting *Ghost Pilot, The *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Given Reason, A *Giygas' Nightmare... *Gjoberdik *Glacier Canyon, The *Glitch *Glitch, The *Glitch Diary - NOI *Glitchlett (Pokemon) *Glitchy Curse *Glitchy Yellow *GLinux *Gloom House *Gloomy Sunday *Gnome, The *Go Forth! *Goat Jump *God's Mouth *Goldeneye wii Red error *Golfer, The *Google Satanic *Gotterdammerung *Grab a Tire Iron *Grape Jelly *Grasslands, The *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grab a Tire Iron *Grand Theft Auto IV Ice Cream Truck *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *GRASP *Grifter, The *Grinning *Grinning Man, The *Grocery List *Ground Control to Major Tom *Guide to Vampirism, A *Gun Game, The *Gunpowder Hill *Gut Feeling, A H *Ha Ha Tonka *Half Life 2 *Half Life 2 lost level *Hallucinations *Halo Reach Crazy Scary Story *Halo Reach Legendary Ending *Halo Skulls, The *Haloween *Hands *Hands-On Approach, A *Handsome Young Man, The *Happy Appy *Happy Jack *Happy Meals *Happy Moments *Happy Tree Friends - Toothin' on A Dog *Happy Tree Friends Bootleg Episode *Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode *Happy Wheels *Hard Breathing *Harry Potter and the Creepy Stone *Harmony *Haunt Me Til I Laugh *Haunted *Haunted Akinator *Haunted Baby Doll *Haunted Basketball, The *Haunted Controller, The *Haunted Hover *Haunted iPod, The *Haunted Microsoft Paint, The *Haunted Ship, The *Haunted Soul, A *Haunted TV *Have you ever had a dream when... *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *He Haunts My Dreams *He Waits For You *Headaches, The *Headlines *Headless Boy *Heads Up *Heart Break-In *Hearts *Heavy Breathing *Helen *Hell Bell *Hello there *HellGirl, The *Hell's Fires *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Herobrine is still alive. *Herobrine Sightings, The *Heron *Her Protection *Hide and Seek *Hiding Beauty *Hiker, The *His Old Life, Well Old Enough *History Repeats Itself *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *Holder of Rilcht, The *Hole In The Wall, The *Homeless *Homeless Man *Homeless Man, The *Homeless Veteran, The *Hook, The *Hope *Hope Is Lost *Hospital *Hotel California *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Hotel Mario - The Last Hotel *Hour Ago, An *House, The *House Down The Street, The *House No. 13 *House of Mirrors, The *House of Rules *House On The Left, The *Houseboat, The *How This Ends *HTF False Alarm - Creepy Easter Egg Version *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story *Hunted, The *Hungry Places *Hyper-Realistic *Hyper Realistic Blood *Hypno's Lullaby *Hypnotize.avi I *I Am Sam *I Can Fix This *I Can See It *I Don't Sleep Anymore *I Dream Of Majora *I Found A Digital Camera In The Woods *I Found Charlie *I Hope You Win *I Need A Cigarette *I Remember *I Saw Spongebob *I used to be fearless *I'm Sure The Wake Will Be Nice *I’m Your Problem Now *ICarly Lost Episode (Spanish) *Ijou *Illness *IM1DEAD YouTube Videos *IMDEAD.exe *Immortal Revenge *Imperfect Transition *Imperial House, The *Important News *Imprisoned *In Hot Water *In The Air Tonight *In the Closets *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In the Shower *In The Walls *In The Water *Indistinguishable *Industry Giant: The Dark Side *Inevitable Ticking *Inferno *Influenza *Inlé Rah *Insence *Inside You *Insomnia *Inspector Gadget *Inspiration *Internet Explorer Error *Intruder, The *Invader Zim Lost Episode Translated *Invisible Minecraft Ghost *It All Comes Together *It Came from the Painting *It Will Be So Much Worse *It'll Be Okay *It's Golden *ITWASYOU *Involuntary Astral Projections J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jack's Back *Jail Game *James Albrecht *Jane *Janitor, The *Janitor's Key, The *Jason's Home *Jaundice *Jaywalk *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jessica *Jessie Mack *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Jimmy's Death: Another Lost Episode of JTS (Spanish) *Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius *Jimmy Two Shoes Bootleg Episode (Spanish) *Jimmy Two Shoes Lost Episode (Spanish) *Jimmy Two Shoes Lost Episode (Spanish No Comedy) *Jinx! *John Wanted Her *Johnny Vincent *Journal Entries *Journal of Carter Pormon, The *Journal of Gabriel Orwell,The *Juego, El *Julia Legare *Just a Bug Bite *Just One More *Just Rats *Jvk1166z.esp K *K-ON! Cut Character *Kaleidoscope, The *Karma *Keeper *Keeper Of Eternity *Keepquiet.avi *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop *Kid VS Kat Lost Episode(Lost Third Part)(Spanish) *Kids Say *King Come Down, The *King of the Hill Lost Episode *King's Suicide, The *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix *Kirby Road *Knocking On the Walls *Knocks on the Window *Krampus *Kuchisake-Onna L *Lady Behind the Door, The *La Nuit *La Vista Motel *Lake Vostok *Laptop, The *Last One Today *Last Will *Last Words *Late-Night Crash, A *Lavender Town Syndrome *Left *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Legend of Zelda 64 *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Legend of Zelda, The: Wind Waker: The Lost Files *Leon Czolgosz *Less Than A Second *Lesson, The *Letters From War *Let's Commit Suicide Together *Library, The *Library, The (no40) *Licking *Life Owner *Life Playing *Lift Home, The *Light Bulb, The *Light in the Horizon *Lighthouse *Lightless City *Lights in the Distance *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Limbripper *Link's Awakening *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Girl, The *Little Guy's Suicide *Little Janet Wanted a Puppy *Little Pink Backpack *Living Chandelier, The *Living Doll *Lo Que Soy Y Sere (I Am And I Will Be) *Loneliness *Long Detour, A *Lost and Found *Lost At Sea *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Cosmonauts *Lost Dog *Lost Episode The Doodlebops (Spanish) *Lost Shieldwall, The *Lost Skin, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lost Youtube Video *Lottery Numbers *Love *Love Me...AND ONLY ME *Lovely Plant, A *LSD Aftermath *LSD: Dream Emulator *LSD: Dream Emulator UPDATE *Lucas.txt *Luce *Lucid Dreamer *Lucidic Leviation, The *Lucky *Luigi's Mansion - Area 5 *Luigi's Mansion - Creepypasta *Lullaby's Cave *Luna Game M *M3 *Magician's Escape, The *Mail *Mail Box, The *Mailman, The *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man, The *Man at the Fork, The *Man in Black, The *Man Who Lives Above You, The *Man with the Problem, The *Manticore *Marble Hornets *Marine In The Snow, A *MARIO *Mario World *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The - Bootleg *Masked Man, The *Masked Thingy in My Closet, The *Masque of the Red Death, The *Masquerading Marauder, The *Master of the Universe *Maybe *Me, Tree *Me Dijo Que No Tuviera Miedo *Mechanical Book, The *Med Student, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melancholic Princess *Melody *Memetic Symbol, The *Memoirs of a Set Designer: A Candle Cove Story *Memory, A *Men, The, the Trail, and the Night *Message, The *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Meteor *Metroid *Miasma *Mice *Mickey Mouse Lost Episode *Mickey and the Flip Mirror *Microwave, The *Midnight Train *Midwest *Mike Lu & Og Lost Episode: Goodbye Mike *Mind Joke, A *Minecraft's Hellish Heaven *Minecraft Cave *Minecraft Death Skin *Minecraft Oddities *Minecraft OGG Files *Minecraft stranger? *Mirror, The *Mirror Box *Mirror is Calling, The *Mirror World *Mirrored Closets *MIRROR TRICK *Missing Cosmonaut, The *Missing Girl *Modern Essenes, The *Monastery, The *Monkey Doll, The *Monsters Are Real *Monster in the Hallway *Moonlight Films *Moment's Clarity, A *Monumental Disaster *More Than Historical Monument *Morgan *Morning Coffee *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *MortalKombat.exe *Mouth of Truth, The *Movie Buff *Movie Theater *Movies, The *Mr. Angel *Mr. Blue *Mr. Jacobs *Mr. Widemouth *Muerte Blanca, La *Mujer De Los Ojos Iluminados, La *Mummified Head, The *Murder of Innocence, The *Must Find Amy *Mutant Future *Mute Man, The *My Grandmother's House *My Dog *My Fair Lad-E *My friend is evil *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Episode *My Little Troll Pasta *My Minecraft Troll Pasta *My New Best Friend *My Perfect World, Shattered *My Poor Stimpy *My True Story *My wonderful day *Mysterious Minecraft Creature, The N *Nails *Nature of Possession, The *Nazi and Lovecraft *Necropotence *Negative Energy *Never-Ending Road, The *Never Existed *Never Go To Decard *Never Play *Never Turn Around *New Acquaintanceship *New Bride, The *New Cell Phone *New House *New Jersey Devil: The Beginning *New Messages *Newsies Strike, The *Next Stop: HELL *Nezhyl *Nice to Meet You *Nickelodeon's Missing 3 *Night Terrors *Night Wire, The *Night You Had Stolen My Heart, The *Nighteye *Nightlight *Nightmare in Kanto *Nightmares *NiGHTS Into Dreams *Nimp.org *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Virus, The *Nintendogs *Nint£ndo Wii *No, John *No Refunds *No Will *NoEnd House *Noises *Noli *Nonexistance *Not A Psychopath *Not Long Enough *Note and the Toolbox, The *Note on Ben, A *Notebooks *Nuclear Meltdown *Numb *Nyan Cat Background Story, The O *Oasis Mirage *Obey the Walrus *Oblivion Falling *Oblivion Mod, An *Oblivion Is Oblivion *Observe and Absolve *Obscene Dog, The *Obsessed *Obsessive *Ocarina Of Time *Ocarina of Time *Ocarina of Time 3DS *Odd Deam I Had When I Was Five, An *OH FUCK! *Oh the Horror *Oh the Memories *Oh, You Think That's You in the Mirror? *Old Hospital, The *Old Hotel, The *Old Markham House *Old Mine, The *Old News *Old Photo *Omnideoist Theory, The *On My Shoulder *On The Third Day *One-Man Hide And Seek *One-Upped *One For the Baron *One Of Them *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *Onieronauts, The *Oops, Touched Your Heart! *Opal *Opossum *Opportunist, An *Orange Tabby *Orchard Cemetery, The *Other 31 Minutos (Spanish) *Other Earth, The *Other Side, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang *Ozark Cable Incident, The P *Pacemaker *Pact With the Devil *Painted Christmas, A *Pale Luna *Paperface *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoid *Paranomal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Parappa the Rapper Stage 7 *Parasite *Paris *Parrot, The *Past Help *Path, The *Patient No. 0017983 *Pawn Shop Puzzle, The *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pendant, The *Penis *Pentagram *Peppa Pig Lost Episode *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Routine, A *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Persuaded *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Pichu Pokewalker, The *Picture, The *Pictures of the Past *Piggyback *Pikmin *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II, A: Deadly Retaliation *Pill, The *Pinch of Salt, A *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pitch Black Ritual *Plain, The *Plants VS Zombies *Platinum *Play *Play It Again *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Please Come *Pocket Change *Poem For Mother, A *Point Lookout *Pokemon *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Fire Red Missing no. *Pokemon FireRed: Love Me *Pokemon Forgotten *Pokemon Green *Pokemon Leaf Green Beta Scene *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Red Bootleg *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon Snap Beauty *Pokemon Stolen Silver *Pokemon Strange Gold *Pokemon War Theory *Pokemon ZKhan *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Poor Rival *Pop Tarts and Cats *Pop Ups *Portal - Another Test Subject? *Portal Purgatory *Post Office, The *Post-Mortem Photography *Pound of Gold *Powerpuff Girls:Speed Demon "First Version" *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Predator *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *President, The *Primordial Dream *Private James Masterson *Project Shadow Haunted Moment *Project Zalgo *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Psycho *Psychosis *Puppet, The Q *Queens Bay *Quiltmakers R *Radio, The *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Raven Rock *Raw Meat *Re: Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Ready for some troll pasta? *Real Action Toys *Real Ghost Story, A *Real Mason Verger, The *Real Monsters, The *Realization *Reanimated Corpse, The *Reapers? *Reason For Existence, The *Recipe For Success, A *Recording, The *Red *Red DEAD Redemption *Red Dead Redemption Curse *Red Dead Revolver *Red Dead Zombie Glitch *Red Light, The *Red Lightning *Red Ritual, The *Red Room, The *Red with White *Reflection, The *Reflections *Reflections Of Pain *Regular Show - "You" *Ren suicide.avi *Repressed *Resident Evil 5 *Rest Awhile *Richard Pryor *Rigby.avi *Right Through Me *Ring, The *Ring, Ring, Don't Answer Your Phone *Ringing, The *Ritual of the Arschloch *Roadwork *ROBLOX: The girl. *R.O.B. Test Program *Roblox Dream *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Robert the Doll: True Story *Robert the Doll Fictional Twist *Rock Band 3 *Rock Paper Scissors *Rocking Motion *Room, The *ROOM *ROSAustralia *Roulette *Rugrats Chuckie's Mother (Revised) *Rugrats Lost Episode *Ruins of Aleph Embedded Images and Strangeness *Rule *Runescape *Runner, The *Russian Sleep Experiment, The *Rusted Dreams S *Sableye Scandal, The *Sabotage *Sacred.exe *Safe, The *Said It With A Bullet *Sakonia *Salvation *Samaritan, The *Sarah O' Bannon *Sarah West Interview, The *Satan's Sphinx *SAW Production Gone Wrong *Scarecrow, The *Scariest Sound in the World, The *Scariest Video Game Ever, The *Scariest Prank Flash *Scariest thing you can ever imagine *Scary Night *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scientist's Log *Scooby Doo Lost Episode *Scott Joplin's Legacy *Scratchy Scratchy *Screenplay for a trailer of a Slender man movie *Scribblings in the Well *Searing Pain *Second Sight *Secret of Minecraft, The *Secret Room *Security Log *Seen But Not Heard *Seer, The *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Seinfeld Lost Episode 2 *Self Preservation *Senses *Septem Sermones ad Mortuos *Seriously? *Sermon, The *Set of Stairs *Seven Deadly Sins, The *Seven Deadly Squarepants *Seven Springs, The *Sever the Cord *Sewer Babies *Shadow *Shadow Being, The *Shadow King Creepypasta *ShadowOasis *Shadow of Pestilence *Shadow People *SHADOWS EDITING PROBLEMS *Shakkzcar Sheivirre.avi *Shane *Sharkman *Shattering Psychosis, A *Shell of a Man *Shevile Badge, The *Shift, The *Shipwreck *Shoe Tree, The *Shower Princess *Sibilance *Sick *Sidewalk *Silent Forest *Silent Hill from Recycler *Silent Nightmare *Silent Treatment *Silver Moon, Blood-Red Clouds *Simply Nervous *Sims 3 *Skeleton Tree, The *Skinned *Skinwalkers *Sky Burial *Slander Mawn *Slap Happy *Slaughter of Innocent Love *Sleep *Sleep Paralysis *Sleep Silhouettes *Sleeping Is Best *Sleepover *Slender Suit *Slender Man, The *Slenderman *Smell *Smile dog *Smile dog: My History *Smile With Me.JPG *Smiling Cat, The *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snake Lady, The *Snap *Snowscape *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Sodomy of Innocence *Soft Places, The *Sokushinbutsu *Soldier's Tale, A *Some Video Game Creepypastas *Someone In Black *Something Pale and Silent *Sonic.avi *Sonic 2006 CreepyPasta *Sonic 2006 CreepyPasta - The AfterMath *Sonic Adventure 2 Elttab *Sonic Doll *Sonic R *Sonic SatAM "Unaired Episode" *Sonic Scarypasta *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Parody) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The True Ashura Glitch *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System) *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Sonic X-Treme *Sonic X - Episode 79 - "Goodnight, Sweet Princess" *Song, The *Song and Dance Man, The *Songs At Night, The *South Park Lost Episode *Soviet Creepypasta *Speak no Evil *Special *Special Meat *Spending the Night *Spider Love Bite *Spiderman Shattered Dimensions (Spanish) *Spiman *Split Ends *Spongebob: Patrick's Leg *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Lost *Spongebob Lost Episode: The Death of Pearl *SPONGEBOB MIST SUICIDE LOST HIDDEN LOST TAPE MOUSE.avi *Spongebob Red Water *Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode *Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: Red Mist *SPONGEBOB MINDFUCK *Spongebob "Sandy's Suicide" *Spyro 2 *Square Papers *Squidward's Suicide *Stacy's Attic *Stairs and The Doorway, The *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Starfox 64 *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stay Away from the Darkness *Steinmen Woods Report *Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove *Stiltwalker, The *Stone and the Box, The *Stock Photographer *Stony Cottage *Strain's Hold, The *Strange Anecdote, A *Strage Dream, A *Strange E-mail Account *Strange Herobrine *Strange Man, The *Strange Noises *Strange sight *Stranger *String Theory *Stuffy *Subconscious Monster *Suggestion *Suicide King, The *Suicide squidward clip 1 *Suicidemouse.avi *Suicide polygon team *Suicidesponge.avi *Suit *Sunlit Nightmare *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario World Bootleg cartridge *Super Mario World Lost Episode *Super Smash Bros Melee: Hhidaka *Surprise Visitor, The: A SpongeBob Creepypasta *Susan T *Tab, The *Tacos De Venado *Tails Doll: My Story *Talents *Tales of a Ghost Hunter *Talk *Talk with the Thing, A *Tall, Thin and Faceless *Tanasinn *Tapping *Tapping Sound *Tap Tap Tap *Taper8097=.bsp.wmv *Tarnished Silver *Tattoo, The *Taxi *Team Fortress 2 *Team Fortress 2 - Play Dead *Teddy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lost Episode *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *TEH LOST GAME *TEH SCARIEST PASTA EVER *Television *Tell-Tale Heart, The *Terraria-Destroyer has Awoken *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Dreaded Day *That Night in the Mirror *That Painting *That Poster *Theater, The *The Bad Dream *The Butterfly's Feathers *The Creepy House *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Pokemon Card *The Real Story Of: The Real Story Of: Herobrine's Death *The Second Man *The Spartan *The Story of the Hell Hound *The Tavern on West 9th avenue *The Witcher 2 - A Tale of Love *GHOSTS, THE *Them *There's More to it Than That Game... *They're Everywhere *They Come *They Come Home To Roost *They Stay The Same Age *Thomas.avi *Those Fucking Fingers *Thomas's Reflection *Thing, The *Thing At The Door, The *Thing in the Window, The *Thing in the Fields, The *Things in the Jungle *Thing That Stalks the Fields, The *Third, The *Third Wish *This Time *Through the Trees *Thug Aim *Thumbs Out *Thump *Thump, The *Thumps *...Thus It Began *TIERMONS TIERMONS TIERMONS *Timburton.avi *Tick, The *Ticket to Heaven *Tiny Room, The *Tire Man, The *To Find the Real World *To Fix You *To Kill A Pokemon *To Love and to Hold *Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon *Tommy Boy *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Toontown *Tongue, The *Tourist *Tourist Trap *Town of Blanche, The *Tracing, The *Train and Tunnel for Tots *Transmission *Trapped *Travel Companions *Tree, The *Trick or Treat *Trigger Theory, The - Suicides Explanation *Trip to the Museum, A *Trojan Fire and Ice Condoms *Trolls *Troubadour *Truck Driver *True Evil *True Friend, A *True Story of The Theater, The *Truth *Truth, The *Truth Behind Terraria, The *Truth Hurts... *Tug Tug Tug *Tundra, The *Tunnel, The *Twenty-Six Minutes U *Ugly Barnacle, The *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" *Unbranded Laptop *Under the Bed *Unearthly Trio *Unexplainable Photograph *Unholy Hour *Unit 232 *Unmentionable Bargain, The *Unnamed Little Big Planet Creepypasta, An *Unnamed Video File *Unknown Creature *Unreleased Nickelodeon Movie, The *Unremarkable Service Station, The *Until the End of Time *Untitled Scary, An *Unwilling Donation *Up *Upside-Down *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes *Username: 666 *Utter-Less Phrases V *Valor Made Real *Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines THe moonwalking rocket-man *Vermilion City Machops *Very Eccentric Dream *Vete a Dormir (Español) *Vials, The *VID *Video Game Ghost, The *Video Log *Video Tape *Vile Designs *Visions *Voice, The *Voice of the Prince, The *Void, The *Volponi's Basement *Vox and King Beau W *Wake Up *Wal-Mart Prophet, The *Waldgeist *Walker, The *Walking My Dog *Wanderer, The *Wanderer on the Tracks, The *Watched from the Darkness *Water *War of the Dead *Warning, A *Warp Virus *Watch Out For The... Wait What? *Watch Your Step *Watchers, The *Watching You *Wax Museum *Way Out, A *Wedding Band *We Know You Are Out There *Well, The *Well To Hell, The *West *We Danced *What I Did *What if the spy had jarate? *What You Don't See *When Rain Comes *Where the Bad Kids Go *White Clock Radio *White Door, The *White Hand Sprite *White Man, The *White Swing Set, The *White With Red *Who Was Conversing with Me on the Cellular Phone? *WHO WAS PHONE? *Who Would Do This? *Why Ghosts Are Meant To Be Unseen *Why He Weeps *Why is the Night Called Night? *Why Mommy? *Wilkommen Zu Dunkel *Willow Men, The *Will You Hold It Against Me? *Wire Men *Witch's Tunnel, The *With Deepest Regret... *With the Dogs *WITNESS *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman Who Lived Next Door,The *Wonderful Meat *Wristbands *Writing Home *Wrong Place, Wrong Time *WTTW and WGN 'Max Headroom' Incident *Wyoming Incident, The X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *Yo Gabba Gabba - LOST EPISODE *You'll Be Fine *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town *You're Not Perfect *You're Not Scared, Right? *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta *Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Z *Zalgo *Zapata Letters, The *Zelda 3D *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *50's Restaurant, The *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Antarctic Bar, The *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creeping Mange, The *Cute Waitress, The *Doll, The *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Emerald Eyes *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fallout Effect, The *Focus *Fred *Fresh Faces *Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The *Great Hunger (incomplete) *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Hungry Places *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *King Come Down, The *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *Mutant Future *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *Parasite, The *Perfect Child, The *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Lost Silver *Portal Purgatory *Portraits, The *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *Shift, The *Smile.jpg *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Statue, The *Square Papers *Super Mario 64 *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *Theatre, The *Tiny Room, The *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *Wanderer, The *We Know You Are Out There *Why He Weeps *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta